This demonstration project is an attempt to take a new approach to the issue of primary prevention. In contrast to the traditional, classroom-centered approaches, this program will attempt to capitalize upon, and use, the natural modeling processes already existing within the youth culture of the community. Where previous approaches typically try to counteract the influence of peers and gangs, we hope to use these processes to establish natural, credible channels of information concerning alcohol abuse. Basic to this program is the notion of using youths themselves to disseminate the desirable information. The program will develop work habits and skills among these youths and provide a situation designed to foster internalized control over their own behavior. Participating students will be paid to work, to provide tutoring and counseling to younger youths and to learn firsthand about the negative consequences of alcohol abuse. Youth trained in this program will be used to diffuse information and to model behavior to the youths of the community. Students selected will already hold high status among their peers. The program is designed to function with a small professional staff to keep as much of the financial investment as possible within the deprived area of North Philadelphia by paying participants living there for work performed. The major thrust is to try to promote the greatest changes in alcohol- related behavior among as many youths as possible at the lowest possible cost in terms of money and personnel - the only approach with hope for long-term success in a community so long on problems and so short on resources.